Lejos de nuestra tierra, crecimos
by Giuly Salamander
Summary: King y Elaine reflexionan cuánto han cambiado sus vidas al abandonar tu tierra natal.


**Lejos de nuestra tierra, crecimos**

NANATSU NO TAIZAI © NAKABA SUZUKI

**Sinopsis:** King y Elaine reflexionan cuánto han cambiado sus vidas al abandonar tu tierra natal.

**Nota de la autora:** Opino que en la relación de King y Elaine no vimos los cerrar su ciclo o charlar de cómo cambiaron sus vidas.

Eso lo quise resolver aquí y tocó varios temas desde sus perspectivas, aunque creo que estoy hablando mucho en lo que quiero expresar respecto a esta historia.

Espero que leyendo me comprendan mejor.

* * *

**Capítulo único:** Lejos de nuestra tierra, crecimos

El viento sacudió sus cabellos sin mucho esfuerzo en cuanto tocó el suelo. El césped entre sus dedos estaba húmedo y para ella no era usual tan sensación. Ya era un hada con alas desarrolladas y así casi elimina el uso de los pies para trasladarse de un lado a otro. Levitando o volando sencillamente cumplía ese objetivo y era mucho más natural para su clan moverse de esa forma. Sin embargo, por su condición, evitaba hacerlo.

Recapacitar de su estado le provocó varios sentimientos encontrados. Desde que se enteró seis meses antes, su mente había atravesado diversos momentos y había reflexionado bastante. Largos ratos de la noche sin dormir, obviamente, no desvelándose, usaba para poner en orden lo que apreciaba y pensaba. El asunto de cómo todo cambió por un bandido.

¿Sería correcto decir que el causante de todo era su hermano?

Elaine no lo sabía con exactitud.

—¿Elaine…?

La princesa hada se sobresaltó. Su hermano estaba delante a ella con una sonrisa taciturna. No lo culpaba. El Boar Hat había realizado una parada sobre una colina cuando todavía el rocío estaba sobre el césped. Meliodas tenía ganas de vender alcohol en un pequeño pueblo pesquero cercano y abastecer la taberna.

—Buenos días, hermano —dijo ella sonriendo y disimulando un bostezo—. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

—Muy bien hasta que Mamá de Hawk freno y termine con la cara en el suelo —declaró con cierta pesadez. Elaine carcajeó ante su mirada furibunda—. Pero ¿cómo te sientes tú? Escuche que Merlín te controlo ayer.

—Estoy bien, hermano. No tienes que preocuparte por mí —exclamó la princesa hada tocando su vientre levemente abultado—. Merlín dijo que el bebé estaba sano y que no estaba drenando mi magia como sospecho en un inicio. Promete ser un híbrido saludable.

—Esas son buenas noticias —señaló, aliviado. Una parte de él estaba satisfecha de que no hubiera problemas con su futuro sobrino ni con su hermana—. Sin embargo, intenta no usar tanta magia, ¿sí? Ni siquiera pienses…

—En flotar, ¿no es así? —preguntó, sonriendo. King devolvió el gesto—. Es curioso. Cuando todavía estaba cuidando la Fuente de la Juventud no dudaba en flotar o usar mis habilidades como hada. Ahora…

—Ahora lo piensas —concluyó el rey hada por su hermana. Está lo observo, asombrada—. A veces usar los pies no es tan malo. Puedes sentir el suelo entre tus dedos y disfrutas cuando vas de la mano con quien amas.

Elaine carcajeó.

—Eso suena muy humano viniendo de ti, hermano.

—No tengo remedio —suspiro—. Hemos convivido mucho con los humanos y otros seres al salir del bosque. Es normal que adoptemos otras costumbres y nos adaptemos. Es parte de vivir.

—Es gracias a eso que ahora somos felices —dijo Elaine sonriendo y elevando la vista. Ban movía las brasas de donde un jugoso pavo se cocinaba. Diane estaba en su forma reducida conversando con la princesa Elizabeth—. Si no hubiera sido por tu salida al mundo humano, jamás hubieras conocido a Diane. Ni yo a Ban.

King se removió ante el recuerdo. Podrían pasar miles de años, pero el dolor de no haber protegido a quienes amaba en su momento seguía siendo un peso. Incluso con ese presente, el pasado continuaba doliendo. Sin embargo, ahora ya comprendía que ese periodo de dolor tenía como desenlace su actualidad: él con una esposa, su hermana casada y aunque Ban no era la mejor persona sabía que amaba genuinamente a Elaine. Un grupo de compañeros extraordinarios y la paz de su clan garantizada.

El trayecto fue largo y difícil. La recompensa enorme y gratificante.

—Todo gracias a salir del bosque —concluyó mirando a su familia. Toda su familia—. El bosque del Rey Hada podrá ser una fortaleza impenetrable y un hogar permanente para las hadas, pero no era una vida permanecer allí para siempre —y la culpa lo golpeó—. Discúlpame por haberte abandonado, Elaine.

La rubia observó a su hermano con la cabeza gacha. A pesar de estar en su forma adulta y luciendo como todo un hombre en lo respecta a su raza, en el fondo seguía siendo ese sensible y aterrorizado King que conocía de toda la vida. Entendía sus malestares, pero parte de ese resentimiento que estaba en ella se había esfumado con el tiempo.

Sin su ausencia, ella no se hubiera quedado sola.

Sin su deber como santa guardiana, no hubiera habido un bandido llamado Ban en busca de la Fuente de la Juventud.

Sin Ban, ella no se aseguraba de estar con vida en este momento.

King había cometido errores en el pasado, pero no merecía que estuviera enfadada todavía porque a base de eso es que eran lo que eran en ese momento. Dos hadas adultas con un buen futuro por delante.

—Hermano, hace tiempo dejé de sentirme mal por eso —Elaine y su tono animado sorprendieron al pecado capital—. Sí reconozco que me sentí sola y abandonada, pero cuando llegó Ban y luego supe de tu historia con Diane. Me puse muy feliz.

—¿Mph?, ¿y eso por qué?

—Porque comprendí que, así como las emociones afectan para mal a las personas con el odio o el enojo, también hacen cosas asombrosas con el amor y la alegría —Elaine acarició su vientre—. Hay que reconocerlo, hemos cambiado mucho gracias a los Siete Pecados Capitales. En especial gracias a Diane y Ban.

—Elaine…—King gimió al borde del llanto. Se acercó a ella para abrazarla con fuerza—. Siempre me pones sentimental.

—No es cierto. Siempre fuiste y serás mi hermano llorón —Elaine lo atrajo e imitó el gesto.

Un abrazo de hermanos que transmite todo lo que se ha dicho y se quería decir. Perdón, dolor, agradecimiento y felicidad. King y Elaine habían pasado por todo aquello para ser quienes eran en ese punto. Y no cambiarían nada.

—King, ¿está todo bien?

—Elaine...

Ambos hermanos se voltearon hacia adelante cuando las voces de Diane y Ban se oyeron cercanas. La gigante lucía un semblante preocupado ante los hermanos y el pecado del zorro tenía una expresión seria en el rostro.

—Diane, no te preocupes. Solo estábamos hablando de la vida y cosas así —comentó King rápidamente con una sonrisa amable. Sujeto las manos de su pareja con ternura—. Descuida, estamos bien. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí, solamente preocupada por ti —contestó cerrando los ojos y sonriendo—. Pero ahora ya no. Esta todo bien.

King carcajeó.

—Pues sí.

En contraparte a King y Diane, el único gesto que hizo Ban fue agacharse y reposar la cabeza contra donde se gestaba su primogénito. Elaine solo había suspirado y comenzado a acariciar los cabellos plateados de su esposo, serena.

«Espero que tu hermano no sugeriría que huyeras de mi lado, ¿no?»

«Para nada, chico tonto. Solo estábamos hablando de cuánto cambiaron nuestras vidas al salir del bosque del Rey Hada»

«Pues entrar ahí me permitió conocerte, Elaine. Y creo que es lo único que le debo, ¡ah, y las moras con las que sacan ese delicioso licor!».

«Eres tú tonto…, te amo».

«También te amo, Elaine. Todo de ti y de este futuro pequeño o pequeña».

Ban se incorporó un poco, sin dejar que sus manos abandonaran el vientre, y besó a Elaine con fervor. Elaine correspondió el gesto pasando sus manos por el cuello del bandido para profundizar el beso.

—¡Oigan, compórtense ustedes dos! Estamos en público —reprocho King cuando el intercambio de su hermana y cuñado comenzó a oírse—. ¡Son unos ruidosos!

Ban río contra la boca de Elaine y se separó levemente. Ambos comenzaron a exagerar los ruidos de sus bocas para desagrado de King que chilló rojo de la ira.

—El rojo no te sienta bien en la cara, hermano*—farfulló Ban viendo al soberano de las hadas avergonzado—. Oye, tranquilo. Solo le recuerdo a mi esposa e hijo cuánto los quiero antes de un arduo día de trabajo.

—¿Arduo?

—Sí, por eso veníamos por ustedes —declaró Diane—. Elaine y yo prepararemos las mesas mientras Ban y tú se encargan de la comida. El capitán dice que viene una horda de gente desde la aldea.

—Bueno. Habrá que hacerlo —Elaine se incorporó y tocó el suelo con los pies—. Vamos, hermano. Tenemos trabajo.

King también se incorporó, tocando el suelo.

—Claro.

* * *

**Curiosidades:** *Es tradición en Japón llamar a los hermanos de tu pareja hermanos o en vez de cuñado. Ban bromea de eso incluso en una OVA, pero creo que solo se dirige así a King en ocasiones para fastidiarlo.


End file.
